Dolor y Amor, extraña mezcla
by AdriElenagilbert
Summary: Así era, tenia mi corazón hecho mil pedacitos de rubí con sangre, todo por...¡Gideon!


_**Hola buenos días, vengo ahora con una nueva historia, la verdad estaba leyendo los libros de Kerstin Gier y puedo decir que me han fascinado y sinceramente los ame mucho. Así que me puse a pensar, ¿Por qué yo no hacia una historia con los bellos protagonistas, Gideon y Gwendolyn? Y aquí esta, ¡Aleluya! **_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE: LOS PERSONAJES DEL LIBRO ZAFIRO O RUBI NO ME PERTENECEN COMO YA SABEN.**_

_**SEGUNDO: NO COPIAR TAMPOCO ESTE FIC EN OTRA PÁGINA A MENOS QUE TENGAN MI PERMISO.**_

_**Capítulo 1.**_

_**Corazoncito Roto**_

_**P. O. V. GWENDOLYN.**_

_**Así era mi pobre corazoncito de rubí había caído desde lo más alto de un precipicio siendo empujado por el prepotente león de melena seductora y ojos verdes esmeraldas. **_

_**Sollozaba contra mi almohada esta noche, era muy profundo el golpe de las palabras del Conde de Saint Germain al haberme revelado el verdadero propósito de un De Villiers y era aún más doloroso el que Gideon no lo hubiera negado.**_

_**Aún recuerdo su pálido rosto al mirarme con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, pero eso ya no importaba, él había jugado conmigo y con la tonta de mi prima Charlotte, aunque si hablamos de tontas yo también encajo ahí por habérselas puesto tan fácil al infeliz ese.**_

_**Tonta, tonta, tonta, ¡grandísima tonta! Eso era lo que pensaba mientras me daba la cabeza contra la almohada. Nadie podía saber los gritos que ahogaba contra mi cama, nadie sabía de la frustración que me poseía en estos instantes, solo quería correr y correr y olvidar que esto pasaba.**_

_**En esos instantes sentí dos golpecitos suaves en la puerta de mi cuarto. Caroline me llamaba a comer. No quería ni comer ni mucho menos verle la cara a Charlotte, eso me traería amargos sabores a mi boca y tal vez mis lágrimas amenazarían con volver a salir como lo hacían hace unos momentos atrás. **_

_**Me levante toscamente de la cama y me trague mis lágrimas y camine decida, no lloraría mas no señor.**_

_**Caroline me inspeccionaba con sus ojitos de niña pequeña, tal vez sospechaba algo de mi depresión y no la culpo, solo espero que mi llanto no lo haya oído ni mi mama, ni mucho menos Lady Arista.**_

_**Al llegar a la mesa tía Maddy me miraba con una sonrisa de viejita curiosa, Lady Arista me sonreía abiertamente, mama me dio un beso en la frente, Charlotte y la tía Glenda se decidieron por ignorarme. La verdad me importo un pepino.**_

_**Cenamos todos en silencio sin contar con las risillas que se pegaban Nick y Caroline en la mesa a lo que Lady Arista los fulminaba con la mirada, eso animaba mis ánimos un poco, ya que sonreí aunque sea un poco pero lo hice.**_

_**Al terminar me levante agradeciendo por la comida y me encaminaba a mi cuarto hasta que.**_

_**-Mi niña, ¿puedo hablar contigo?-esa era la voz de tía Maddy.**_

_**-después tía, ahora tengo una cita con mi radio y con Bon Jovi-y era verdad me acostaría cuanto pudiese mas calentar este frio que me carcomía por dentro del corazón completamente.**_

_**-es sobre cierto león querida mía-la tía Maddy sonrió abiertamente.**_

_**¿Sobre Gideon?, acaso ha tenido una visión o acaso lo sabe todo, estas suposiciones no me dejaría en paz ahora que lo mencionaba.**_

_**-está bien-dije con un poco de fastidio en mi voz.**_

_**-ven vamos a mi habitación, aquí hay mucha gente que le pican las orejas-dicho esto lanzo una carcajada estruendosa, se dirigió hacia mí y me puso su mano en el hombro y nos dirigimos a su cuarto.**_

…

_**P. O. V. GIDEON**_

_**No había alcanzado a escuchar muy bien lo último que Paul me había dicho pero sonó como un ''promételo Gideon''.**_

_**Y es que no lograba sacar aquello de mi cabeza, ¿Gwen moriría?, no claro que no yo no lo permitiría y además está la confesión que le hice a Paul ''si'' le había dicho que si estaba enamorado de gwendolyn.**_

_**Pero por parte me sentía un idiota no podía olvidar sus pequeñas lágrimas de cristal que resbalaban por sus mejillas de porcelana y lo peor la fría mirada que portaba y el hilo de voz con el que desprecio el hablar conmigo. La verdad hubiera dado lo que fuera por alcanzarla y explicarle. Pero explicarle que exactamente.**_

_**Decirle ''si Gwendolyn yo tenía en mente manipularte al igual que con Charlotte'', si que era un tonto aun así hablaría con ella, no menos ahora debía protegerla a pesar de que me odie.**_

_**Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda ''odio'' eso dolía como martillo en la cabeza, por alguno razón dolía un poco el hecho de saber que ella me odia.**_

…

_**A los que leyeron díganme ¿Qué tal? Sean sinceros por favor.**_

_**¿Horrible? ¿Debo continuarla? ¿Les gusto?**_

_**Muchas gracias por pasarse por mi novela pequeña.**_


End file.
